1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ship wherein the hull possesses an elevated steering stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floating body, such as e.g. a ship's hull that is only stabilized by its center of gravity, is exposed to the influences of the water and the wind and, according to the wave motions, a rolling and/or pitching movement as well as a vertical movement or a combination of these is forced upon the ship.
The expression rolling axis designates herein the longitudinal axis of the hull and, by rolling movement, a tilting of the hull about the longitudinal axis is designated. The expression pitching axis designates herein the transverse axis of the hull and, by pitching movement, a tilting of the hull about this transverse axis is designated.
Such motions are often perceived as unpleasant and frequently lead to seasickness and, in addition, jeopardize the ship since strong deflections of the hull about the rolling and/or pitching axis can result in a slipping out of position of the cargo and, if the worst comes to the worst, in the capsizing of the ship.
In conventional steering stands, the steering or hand wheel is mounted on a steering pedestal or column and, with the aid of mechanical or electronic devices, acts upon the rudder blade of a ship. However, these systems are subject to disadvantages inasmuch a helmsman in a sitting position is only able to operate the steering wheel inadequately or not at all and, moreover, has a poor view of the navigation or other instruments, which are disposed behind the steering wheel so as to be partly covered by the latter and the steering pedestal. Furthermore, the steering pedestal enforces a relatively great distance between a sitting helmsman and the trick wheel since the former has to rest his legs between himself and the steering pedestal. That is why the helmsman is compelled to assume a standing position in order to ensure a safe operation of the steering wheel.